


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by ibasedrandomness



Series: Heartbreakers [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love, fuck it idk, solar eclipse, vistophe?, wtf would victor and chris' ship name be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibasedrandomness/pseuds/ibasedrandomness
Summary: Happy Solar Eclipse Day yall! It was totally awesome lol I hope some of you got to see it! imsotiredrnomg, okay:playlist! :hereofficial tumblr post! :herethe song I listened to while writing this that has nothing to do with any of it! :here





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

“These are the certified kind, right?” Viktor whispered into his ear with arms around his waist, holding him snug. He kissed a mark into his neck after his question and Yuuri could feel himself shiver, warmth spreading throughout him and he flushed.

“Yeah babe,” he said and he was happy, smiling as he was being held and Viktor pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Shivers, more and more shivers ran through him, up and down his spine.

Today there was to be a solar eclipse, the first in almost 100 years to cross the US from coast to coast and Yuuri was pretty excited to see it. He’d always been somewhat of a nerd when it came to all things space-related and it seemed Viktor was pretty stoked about it as well. He smirked at the thought but suppressed it quickly. Viktor was nibbling on his ear now, whispering sweet nothings and sultry promises and Yuuri’s heart tremored in his chest.

Yuuri thought back to when he first met Viktor, or rather, when he first laid eyes on him. It was a shocking experience, seeing someone so handsome and charming in real life and not on a television screen or on his phone. He assumed Viktor was some kind of celebrity; his disposition shouted sophistication, a type of confidence that Yuuri longed to have came off him in waves and Yuuri was stupefied. Though, shockingly, Viktor wasn’t a celebrity. He figured that out during class when Viktor would sit in the seat in front of him and just be…human. Human in the simplest of terms and Yuuri had grown fond of him over the course of a few weeks, as not a day would go by when he didn’t see Viktor and his platinum hair.

Surprisingly, Viktor’s hair was the last thing Yuuri noticed and of course, he saw it—he just didn’t _see_ it until later, until after he had already fallen in love with all the other strikingly beautiful parts of him. Viktors eyes, for instance. Such magnificent blue eyes that literally took Yuuri’s breath away whenever he saw them. They were the first thing he noticed and the parts of Viktor he loved the most.

Then Yuuri noticed his smile, pure and lovely and everything Yuuri loved to see in a smile.  It was perfect, beyond perfect even and his heart would skip just about eight beats all at once whenever it was directed in his vicinity.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Viktor spoke, catching his attention. “I’d like to buy these please,” he said, taking the pair of glasses from his hands and setting them on the counter. Yuuri stared down at them and swallowed, self-pity already forming at the pit of his stomach.

“Of course,” he nodded, a gesture so small he was sure Viktor hadn’t seen but then Viktor smiled at him, that heart shaped smile of his beamed right at him and Yuuri had to pinch himself to stop from staring. He watched them from behind the counter and cash register, watched as Viktor’s smile disappeared back into the neck of his friend—boyfriend, apparently—where he kissed another mark, platinum fringe blocking his face from view.

Yuuri tried not to stare, he didn’t want to get upset and he’d already sulked enough in his head as it was as soon as the couple walked into the gas station. He shivered at the sight of them, memories of his daydreams coming back up. Daydreams where he would be in Chris’ place, so close to Viktor, feeling his warm breath on his neck, listening to the words he spoke into the shell of his ear. He finally averted his eyes after many seconds too long and made to check out their glasses. Chris noticed him staring, he always did and Yuuri could somehow feel the smirk being directed at him on his skin.

He adjusted his glasses, obviously uncomfortable. “Um, $7.46.”

“I got it, babe,” he heard Viktor mumble and he saw him reach down to reach into a pocket, of whom he didn’t know, not until Chris jumped a bit, cheeks flushed and Yuuri stifled a groan. Viktor’s face emerged from his neck after that and he pulled out ten bucks before handing it to Yuuri and Yuuri took it tentatively, wanting their hands to touch but not sure if he could handle the contact.

He rang them up as quickly as possible, not wanting to watch them cuddle so close to him anymore and he gave them their change, purposefully keeping his hand's inches above Viktor’s as he dropped coins into his palm. “Have a nice day, enjoy the Solar Eclipse,” Yuuri said, trying not to sound too annoyed as he handed over the glasses.

“Thanks, Yuuri.” The beautiful man said and Yuuri gasped despite himself, his pulse rose and his heart raced. It wasn’t the first time Viktor said his name but it was still as mesmerizing as the first had been.

“Y- um, yeah.” He could already feel his ears burning and he gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. Viktor gave him a nod, pulling Chris closer to him as they turned and left and Yuuri stood there watching behind that stupid counter in the gas station. He watched as they pushed through the doors, watched as they got into Viktor’s stupid pink convertible and shared a kiss, watched as they drove off and left him there. Watched, like he always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Solar Eclipse Day yall! It was totally awesome lol I hope some of you got to see it! imsotiredrnomg, okay:
> 
> playlist! : [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/ibasedrandomness/playlist/1FiCuKFxJOEQ93C5ayHD68)  
> official tumblr post! : [here](http://ibasedrandomness.tumblr.com/post/163882734222/heartbreakers-rating-mature-archive-warnings)  
> the song I listened to while writing this that has nothing to do with any of it! : [here](https://soundcloud.com/uncrypt/cyber?in=ibasedrandomness/sets/dope)


End file.
